1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sight, and more particularly to a sight with a key-type member having a battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a sight is provided with functions of focus and crosshair adjustment. Recognition of a crosshair in the sight is often accomplished by irradiation of a light-emitting element.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional sight 1 comprises a saddle 10, an ocular housing 20, an objective housing 30, a focal adjustment member 40, a first crosshair adjustment member 51, a second crosshair adjustment member 52, and a resistor-type control switch 60.
The saddle 10 is connected between the ocular housing 20 and the objective housing 30.
The focal adjustment member 40, first crosshair adjustment member 51, and second crosshair adjustment member 52 are disposed on the saddle 10. Here, the focal adjustment member 40 can adjust the position of an objective lens or multiple objective lenses (not shown) disposed in the objective housing 30, thereby adjusting an objective focus. Moreover, the first crosshair adjustment member 51 and second crosshair adjustment member 52 can adjust the position of a crosshair (not shown, such as a cross-pillar) disposed in the ocular housing 20. For example, the first crosshair adjustment member 51 can drive the crosshair to move upward and downward, and the second crosshair adjustment member 52 can drive the crosshair to move leftward and rightward.
The resistor-type control switch 60 is disposed on the ocular housing 20, controlling on/off operation of a light-emitting element (not shown) disposed in the ocular housing 20 and adjusting luminous brightness thereof. Here, the resistor-type control switch 60 can provide functions of electric conduction, electric disconnection, and predetermined multi-stage adjustment. Specifically, the on/off operation and luminous brightness adjustment of the light-emitting element can be performed by turning a knob 61 of the resistor-type control switch 60. Moreover, the crosshair (or cross-pillar) is composed of a reflective material. When light from the light-emitting element irradiates the crosshair, the crosshair reflects the light. Thus, the crosshair can be clearly recognized or observed.
Accordingly, the focal adjustment member 40 and resistor-type control switch 60 are respectively disposed in different positions on the sight 1. When the focal adjustment, the on/off operation of the light-emitting element, and the adjustment of the luminous brightness of the light-emitting element are performed, an operator's hands must move back and forth along the sight 1, thereby causing operational inconvenience. Moreover, the resistor-type control switch 60 must be operated by turning the knob 61 with the hands, further causing operational inconvenience.
Hence, there is a need for a sight that can effectively enhance operational convenience.